ObeliskX Request: FoxFire
by levi97100
Summary: A requested story for ObeliskX. Follow our new main character Seto, As he interacts with the Cannon characters and tries to be a part of the Newspaper club. While trying to spend time with his older brother Kuyo.


ObeliskX Request.

Summary.  
A requested story for ObeliskX. Follow our new main character Seto, As he interacts with the Cannon characters and tries to be a part of the Newspaper club. While trying to spend time with his older brother for all of Rosario + Vampire. Anime. (Well Kinda.) Just know you've been warned.

Pairings: None.

Genres: Romance, Drama, Mystery, Action, School Life. Comedy. Supernatural.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire, Nor am I making any money from this story.

...

Story.

Chapter 1/5

"Stupid Washtubs."  
...

"Hello dear readers, To day I bring you something new. This is the story of a young fox named Seto. He's the younger brother of the scary Protection Committee's leader Kuyo." The Mysterious Bat states while flying in the dark gray sky above the Academy.

A young slightly fit boy nervously walks into Yokai Academy. It's his first day, He's starting a little late in the school year.. Because.. Well it wouldn't be no fun if I spoiled the surprise at the beginning now would it?

Seto walks into the school forcing all his feelings of unease to the back of his mind. He can't embarrass himself here.. No this is where is big brother is.. The only family he can truly count on.

So with a forced calmness he picks up his pace and walks into the teachers office. As he does the first thing he takes notice of is that it's empty. Before confusion can start to set in he hears something coming from behind one of the desk.

"Owowow that's going to leave a mark.." The younger lady jumps in fright at seeing him, As she jumps her tail wraps around her in protection. And she lets a small Meow slip out.

Surprised himself he takes a step back, Getting ready to sprint away if he needs to. "Oh are you Seto? Kuyo's little brother?" The cat lady asks, All traces of fear gone, Now replaced with a happiness that hurts to look at.

"Yes how do you know that? And who are you?" He ask he's sure he's never met her before, He would remember a happy cat lady if he ever show one. He's got a good memory but he's sure even someone with a bad memory would still have a very hard time forgetting the lady standing before him.

"Oh right I forgot to give you my name. I'm Miss Shizuka Nekonome. I'm going to be your new homeroom teacher. Meow. And as for how I know your name I've been expecting you, Besides you look so much like a younger version of your big brother." She stated with a huge smile, While she talks she goes back to doing whatever it was she was doing when he came in. He's not sure how to take her saying he looks like his brother, He doesn't really see it himself.

His skin is paler. His dirty blonde hair is short unlike his brothers. He has white patch in it as well. He's nowhere near as fit as his older brother. His eyes are about the only thing that's the same.. And that's something everyone in his family shares.

While he just stood there having no idea what to say, Shizuka appeared to have found whatever it was she was looking for under the desk. "Ah finally found it.. Lets see, What classes do you have... Hmm. Ah here you are." She read through a book with the names and classes of all the students.

She told him his classes then left him to find his own way, While she went to let the other teachers know that he has arrived. While walking down the hallway, His eye catches a poster on a wall, It says "Join the Newspaper club we can really use your help." He always wanted to be a reporter. Ever since he was a little kid.

So stopping to look at the poster and read where the club room is located, He lets his mind wonder to some of the darker areas. Thoughts of being hated by others for being weak, And a failure starts to cloud his mind. So much so that he doesn't notice when he his feet take him to the club room. Until he hears a loud "WATCH OUTTTT!" And something metal and painful hits his head sending him to the ground in a daze.

Trying to figure out what's happening he opens his eyes to see a group of people standing above him, He can't really tell because everything's blurry but he thinks they are panicking and saying sorry over and over. It's kind of annoying, Because his head really hurts now.

After a few minutes the blurriness seems to go away, Letting him get a good look at what hit him. A metal washtub. Why would a metal washtub be here of all places? Taking his eyes off of the thing that hit him, He looks at the faces of the people standing around him.. Hmm.. A young skinny boy who smells funny. A cheerful looking pink haired girl. A loli. A big breasted succubus. And he's not sure why but he feels like there's another pair of eyes staring at him. It's giving him a weird chill down his spine. Or maybe he just has brain damage from the fucking washtub smashing against his skull.

God if Kuyo was here to see that, He would be embarrassed to have such a weak and stupid little brother... The thought saddens him greatly... Kuyo is the only one... The only one.. He can't make him look bad.

With that in mind, He puts on his best not fazed mask.. Yes he's gotten good at wearing a mask on his emotions.. It's the best way to act like nothing hurts you, Like your stronger and cold then you truly are... Picking himself up from the ground ignoring the other boys hand up. He looks at the sign on the door. Reading "Newspaper Club." The other boy following his eyes. "Are you here to join?" The boy ask happy that someone new is finally joining.

"If I join will I get hit with washtubs often?" He asks with a small smirk on his face. A smirk that he's spent years practicing so it looks like a mirror image of his older brothers.

"Well I can't say that you won't get hit with more, But after a while you do get used to them haha." The other boy laughed along with the pink haired girl.

"I see, I'll just have to keep my eyes open for falling washtubs then.. I'm Seto." He said sticking his hand out to the other male. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees something frosting over and breaking.. Did he cross some type of line with something? It's just a handshake.

Taking hold of his hand the other male smiles. "I'm Tsukune." He then pointed at the pink haired girl. "That's Moka.. And the little girl hiding behind her is Yukari.. She's the one who dropped the washtub on you, She was trying to attack me but you stepped in the way haha." He then pointed at the big breasted one. "She's Kurumu... And the one behind you is Mizore." He finished, Then let go of his hand. Suddenly he felt like he wasn't in danger anymore.

Wait did he say someone was behind him? Turning around he nearly jumps out of his skin. But having already put on his mask he doesn't even move.. The deep surprise in him doesn't show. Standing behind him is some girl with blue hair and a lollipop in her mouth.. He said her name was Mizore.. Was she what was glaring daggers at him, And making his blood run cold? Before he can ask, He feels more then hears his brother coming down the same hallway he's in. Turning his eyes to him, He can't help but notice that his brother looks a little annoyed and mad. But his eyes are not on him, Instead they are on Tsukune...

And Tsukunes happy expression has turned into one of anger and distrust.. But why is that? Do they know each other? And if they do why would they hate each other... Yeah Kuyo can be a little cold every now and then.. But he's a good guy at heart. It's hard to believe anyone could hate or dislike his older brother.

"Ah I see you've already found where we keep the trash." Kuyo stated walking up to him with his smirk returning, His eyes left Tsukunes and now are on his own. What does he mean about trash? That's not something he would normally say.

"Older bother what did you say?" He ask confused, But the moment he does he notices that all of his new friends eyes aim towards him, In glares. What did he say? What's going on?

End Of Chapter 1.

Authors Note:  
Hello everyone this is a story that ObeliskX requested for me to make some time ago. I finally got around to finishing the first chapter. Please let us know what you think.. The OC character and the basic plot was done by ObeliskX.

Sorry if I messed up something's. Or made some characters OCC. I haven't watch or Read. Anything about Rosario + Vampire in a very long time.. About a year and a half... I kinda forgot about the anime... Maybe because I've been so busy with other things in life that I haven't had time to really go back and rewatch animes I've already seen a few times, Again.

So if I got anything wrong please let me know so in future chapters I can fix it.

Anyways thinks for reading. Remember to favorite, Follow. And review for more chapters!


End file.
